Narutos feelings
by Animelover.Nacho
Summary: So Hinata ammitted her long time feelings to Naruto during the fight with Pain. It has been a Month after the war and everything was rebuilt. Howerver, the words Hinata told Naruto has been stuck in head. Will he share her feelings. How does the people in the villige react. R&R 1st Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do Not Own Naruto or any of the Characters. If I did that would be so Freaking awesome.**

Naruto Uzumaki is most known as being exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings, but most of all the Hero of the Konoha. He woke up one day in his light blue Pj's and his favorite dog hat to a bright sunny day.

"Yawn"

"Good Morning Naruto"

He got up scratching his blond tangled hair to find a grey haired Joinin with black long sleeves, a green battle vest and a head band covering his left eye. Kakashi Sensei was sitting down on his window seal reading Make-Out Paradise in one hand and a basket of fruits and veggies in his right.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, what you got there" Naruto's face turned sour after seeing the basket filled with nothing but plants.

"Here" Handing Naruto the basket with a smile under his mask. Naruto took the basket and put it in the corner with the other baskets Kakashi has brought him over the years. He they walked over to the cover to pull out three instant Top Ramens (chicken, beef, and pork).

"You can come in Kakashi –sensei" as he was pouring hot water in all three cup. Kakashi just gave him a look of confusion but accepted Narutos hospitality and took a seat across the Knuckle Head Ninja and started a conversation about how ninja should eat healthy and not ramen three times a day.

"Hey Sensei who needs yucky plants, when I am the Great Hero of the Forth Great Ninja War" He then looked at the basket and notice it wasn't like the others Kakashi had brought normally. It was purple with flowery designs.

"Oi Kakashi why is the basket different. They ran out of baskets over at the dirty book store" He said with his toothy grin.

"No they're fully stocked, this one isn't from me this time." Turning the page of his book to close "I saw Hinata on my way here, before I could even say 'Hi' she shove this basket and said 'Tell Naruto he needs to eat better' and ran off."

Naruto face then turn bright shade of red. His mind began to think about the girl with the lavender eyes and silky black hair.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"… It's because I love you" Hinata said with her last breath to be thrown into the air by Pain's Almighty Push.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Naruto then got up to pick up an apple and took a bite. To Kakashis surprise that he even touch a fruit yet alone eat one. "So, why the change of heart" Naruto then swallowed and said "Hinata's special" Kakashi now feeling sad that after her first attempt she got him to eat an apple. "So why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?" He coughed "Well the village is all fixed and we got Sasuke back"

**_FLASHBACK_**

It has nearly been a month since the war. Sasuke came back after Itachi told him that it was Madara who told the Uchiha's to rebel against the Konoha. Sasuke was enraged about being tricked and went off to fight against Madara. Naruto would've stop Sasuke at that moment but Kaboto used his jutsu and made Itachi attacked Naruto.

Naruto then sent a barrage of shadow clones at Itachi. He Used a Fire Ball Jutsu to clear all of the clones. Well he was distracted Naruto (Now in Nine Tails Chakra Mode) charged up a chakra bomb. He then took the opportunity to hit Itachi with everything he got. He made contact with him in his stomach and sent him flying. Naruto then rushed to where Itachi had flew off and said,

"Don't worry I'll bring Sasuke back"

All Itachi could do was smile at the thought that his younger brother got such a good friend and signal Naruto to come closer. He then stretched out his arm with his index finger and middle finger out and tapped Him on the head.

"I know you will, Naruto"

Naruto then left as he began to fade away, following behind Sasuke. Naruto caught up to find Sasuke at the feet of Madara.

"You fool; I'd believe you where smarter than your brother"

He was then about to pluck out his eyes, but lucky for Sasuke, Naruto showed up (in Nine Tails Chakra Mode and Sage mode) and punched him in his face only send him ten miles away.

Naruto then held out his hand to Sasuke.

"I can't beat him alone, I need your help"

Sasuke then smiled lightly and took Narutos hand for support.

Madara then showed up in front of the two and was ready for the fight of his life.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"We're having a party over at Ichiraku's for everyone success in the war." Naruto went wide eyed and jumped up with one of his biggest smiles ever and ran to his closet. He dressed up in his usual orange jumpsuit.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, let's go.

**A/N**

**So how was this fanfiion? All reviews are welcome. First one WHOOP WHOOP. I really would like feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I wish I'd own Naruto. That would be a dream come true but the person who made Naruto will do a better job than me. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, and follow. I was so happy to see that many. So here is chapter two.**

_**Party at**__** Ichiraku**____**Ramen**_

Naruto jumped down from his window still putting on his black/orange jacket.

"Kakashi-sensei hurry up where going to be late" Kakashi sweat drop and jumped down locking the window behind him.

"Naruto, you just ate ramen" Naruto zipping up his jacket and turned to face him.

"But Ichiraku Ramen is so much better than store bought ramen. And I'm pretty sure that it's going to free, too."

As Kakashi and Naruto was walking down the streets of Konohagakure. Naruto got the idea to pick up Sakura and Sasuke.

After coming back to Konohagakure Sasuke was put on a six month probation period. It was Lady Tsunade idea, being the Fifth Hokage she really couldn't let Sasuke slide with everything he has done even thou he was blinded by the darkness. She could only imagine how the other Kages would react if she did that, so she gave him probation and had Sakura keep an eye on him. Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi smiled. "It's around noon, Sakura's probably checking on him right about now." Naruto gave a nod and turned right to go to Sasuke's house.

Sasukes house was located where the_Uchiha Clan was located. It was a small three bedroom house, with two and a half bathrooms, and a small kitchen and living room. It was covered with Uchiha symbols, the front door especially had one, and on top it had the words "The Pride Of The Uchiha's" In the inside was the living room with a couch and two love seats all sitting in front of his T.V. and Xbox. He played MW3 and Halo on his free time since he couldn't leave the village. His kitchen was normal like any other, and the same thing with each bedroom. They all looked the same. (A bed, a dresser, and a mirror.)_

_"Come on there's no way you could've throw the C4 that far" Sasuke said. Sakura stuck her tonge out. She then Snipe him the second he responded. Sakura was sitting on the big coach with Sasuke talking and playing cod, when Naruto and Kakashi showed up at the front door with a loud knock. Sasuke opened the door Naruto jumped on him and gave him a big huge._

_"Get the off me, dope" Naruto couldn't help himself; he was so happy that Sasuke came back that he couldn't stop himself going nuts. _

_"Sorry, Sas…" Naruto was caught off guard by a double punch by both Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was winning Sasuke in cod and Naruto happed to come in and distracted her and Sasuke got the final kill. Oh was she mad. If you think _Tsunade was scary you should see Sakura when she's playing her games. Sasuke just wanted him to get off. But he was happy because if Sakura would've won again he would've RAGE QUIT. Kakashi just stood at the door with sweat drop seeing his past students fighting over a game and Naruto on the ground like always.

Naruto stood up with two tissues plugging his nose to stop the blood from dripping on his good shirt. "We came to pick you two up for the party. Hurry up where already late"

**_Later at **_**Ichiraku**____**Ramen**__

Naruto was in amazement. Ichiraku Ramen was under construction for the past month, but Naruto did not expect the once small restaurant, to be so huge. Naruto saw Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku Ramen at the door.

"Hey Old Man, how did this place get so big" Teuchi saw Naruto and gave him a big huge. After letting go whipping the tears from his eyes he began to speak.

"Naruto this is all thanks to you. You spent so much money here; that none of this wouldn't have been done without you. I was able to pay for Ayame College in cash and get a two story house too."

"Thanks" Naruto said nervously.

"No thank you, I was so worried doing the war I thought that you wouldn't come back"

He then whispered "Between you and me this party is going to pay for my new car the way you eat"

"Enough of that thou it's a party come in" Teuchi said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura all sat down at the nearest table where they saw Sai. Kakashi got pork ramen, Sasuke got beef, Sai got Spicy chicken ramen, Sakura the got diet ramen, and Naruto got twenty different kinds. As he was slurping his ramen he saw Chōza, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Tsunade at the bar getting drunk. He can hear their rambles about the war and Shikaku talking about how it was a drag to sneak out of his house because his wife didn't want him to get drunk. And Shizune telling Tsunade not to drink so much. Tsunade will only respond by "It's a party and I'm paying, might as well have fun"

Chōji, Ino, and Shikamaru were sitting across Narutos gang. Chōji was complaining that his ramen didn't have enough meat. Ino was telling him that he really shouldn't eat so much. Shikamaru; much like his dad, was saying that the party was a drag and that sneaking out of the house with his dad was more of a drag. His mom didn't want him to be around drunken girls and coming home with hickys and him ending up with a baby.

Past them were Neji, TenTen, Lea, and Guy. Neji and TenTen were having a normal conversation but how their day was. Lea and Guy; however was just talking about the power of youth and training excises. They both continued trying to get Neji and TenTen to talk about the same thing as they were, but they tried ignored them as best as they can.

Hiashi and Hanabi were sitting down talking to Anko, Iruka, and Ibiki about Hanabi's progress in the academy and if they had any tips for her about the upcoming Chūnin Exams that she would be participating in this year.

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, Ebisu were sitting right next to the bar. Ebisu was just talking about proper manners. They all looked very bored.

Naruto then looked forward past Sasukes head to see Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kurena (Eight months pregnant) and Hinata.

"I love you, Naruto" the words echo in his head.

Hinata's face shined in the light. Her lavender eyes sparkled while her hair fell lightly on her shoulders. Naruto's face was turning red while his heart beat faster every minute. She then looked up to see Naruto's eyes meet hers. She blushed heavily and they both looked down at their plates.

The silence was Broken when Sasuke began to talk, "What's wrong with you, dumbass." Sai notice his face being red. He knew it was some type of emotion so he pulled out his 'Emotion's for Dummies' book.

Sai then asked "Naruto are you embarrassed or in love" Naruto shook his head so fast you can see his cheeks flap. I spilled ramen on my pants, it looks like I pea myself" He was now even more red form the embarrassment. Kakashi then looked down and said "Your fine, Naruto, you can't even notice."

Before Kakashi could say anything more Guy came in and wrapped one arm around his neck Kakashi I challenge you to a Ramen eating contest. If you win I will do 10,000 fingertip push ups. If I win I will be the new cool guy in Konohagakure. Kakashi sweat drop but accepted his challenge, and asked Teuchi to bring them as much Ramen they got.

Naruto however was busy looking at Hinata trying to summon up some courage to go talk to Hinata. "Oh, how she looks Beautiful today" Hinata TURNED IN HIS DIRECTION to find Naruto crouching under the table. She then began to walk towards his table.

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update but I graduated today WHOOP WHOOP. Anyways I hope I didn't over kill the table arrangements. R&R. next chapter. **

**THE REAL PARTY BEGINS, NOW. SAI ASK WHAT!**


End file.
